


tender love

by OneLove (ThisLove)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/OneLove
Summary: idk i just wrote this inspired by kaciart'sartlast year i guess?! and i wanted to share it now!i might delete it someday, but for now i want to post it here :)thank you for reading :)





	tender love

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wrote this inspired by kaciart's [art](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/151210479833) last year i guess?! and i wanted to share it now!
> 
> i might delete it someday, but for now i want to post it here :)
> 
> thank you for reading :)

Bucky’ll never tell, but Steve’s kisses always seem to comfort him as much as the hugs that they both share. He figures that maybe Steve knows this, and that’s why sometimes, even when they are just watching TV, Steve drops a little kiss on Bucky’s face or his neck or his lips every now and then. The same happens with the hugs shared at the most uncommon times.

The neck kisses, though, those were Bucky’s favorite. For him, there wasn’t anything overly sexual about it: he thinks that these kisses are softly intimate. He won’t deny the goosebumps he gets feeling Steve’s lips on his skin, but mostly he feels loved receiving them. They feel precious to him.

It’s reassuring to know that his body can still understand the meaning of soft and tender and caring. Or maybe, it’s reassuring to know that his body can always understand Steve’s touch.


End file.
